Negima xenoverse
by Magister of OZ
Summary: Lazy title. A strange force has corrupted Negi Springfield's, as well as all of class 3-A's, timelines. Now the time patrol gets its chosen one... Set in db xenoverse storyline, but mainly negima plot threads. Lots of tfs references.


**Long absence because i caught a summer job and got Dragon ball xenoverse. Just came up.. Eh. Would like to mention I just wrote the first negima/ Db xenoverse fic here, so yay.**

* * *

(A crystal glowed brightly showing a redheaded boy and a girl)

A boy stood in front of a girl, a stick pointing ahead of him. He was rather scruffed up, but continued to stand defensively of the girl before a large snarling beast.

It was their graduation final exam, and to complete it, they were tasked to defeat the beast parading in the dark woods. They encountered the beast and were overwhelmed by it's strength. The girl fell defeated and the boy was very injured but would not back down, because he knew.. "HE" wouldn't... "Father.. Give me strength!" he glared at the beast, energy flowing "RASTEL MASKIL MAGISTER!"

* * *

(The crystal moves over to see a girl being apparently shocked by electricity)

A girl with long blonde hair was falling off a bridge quickly, the boy from before summoned the stick from before and jumped after her, surprising his comrades and foes "-IF THE FALL DOESN'T KILL HER FIRST! EVANGELINE-SAN! MEA VIRGA!" He grabbed his staff and grabbed onto the girl known as evangeline. He used the staff to break their falls and hover in place while he looked her over to see if she had any injuries "Evangeline-san..."

He was surprised to see her shake in his arms rather violently while looking as if she was struggling with something "Evangeline-san! Are you alright?!.." His eyes shot open, as well as everyone in the area seeing, whem she began to emminate a purple aura "W-what the?!.. But father's spell.. And the lights.." she spouted fangs once more, grinning even more wickedly than usual...

(The crystal glowed a purplish color before switching to another crystal, showing the boy and another girl carrying a sword)

The boy stared at the face of a cloaked man while was being dissolved into flower petals, having a long of longing and painful reqret on his face. The man smiled but his face then suddenly became a grimace as he appeared to be struggling, the petals becoming whole once more. The boy blinked, what was going on? "Father?..." The man was enguled in a purple aura and he stared at the boy, hus eyes nothing but blood red. He smirked evilly "No mister Springfield... Prepare to die." The aura erupted.

(the crystal glowed deep purple until it finally exploded, destroying itself. Little by little, more and more crystals were detonating.. And a young man had no idea why..)

A teen with purple hair and wearing a fur coat with a sword strapped to his back looked over many scrolls. His name is trunks briefs, a time traveller chosen by the supreme kai of time to lead the time patrol and look after the scrolls of eternity. The job entitled meant looking after the timestreams across the universes. Yes, universes. Along with his own universe (#7 as a matter-of-fact), trunks learned of the many other universes holding many other warriors. He looked into the scrolls of the 12th universe and saw that something was corrupted them.

Ss a time patroler, it meant he was to enter these fractured periods of time, but would barely able ti escape alive, losing many other members along the way. The job was stressing him out "Guah! Damn it! Just how am I supposed to fix this!" "Well, ain't it obvious?" he blinked as he turned around "Supreme kai?.."

The sumpreme kai of time was a rather petite figure, looking like a ten year old. She came strutting over to trunks, crossed arms "We have the dragonballs, why not ask shenron?" she said as it was extremely obvious. Trunks stared at her then slapped himself in the face for not coming up with that. He had collected the Dragonballs so that they came be used in a dire emergency. It took him now to realize that he could of just done that "Oh.. Crapbaskets.. " He shook his head "Let's get this over with.."

(Scene transition: sorry, the line bar is acting up)

Trunks walked out into the plaza of the city he now called home, tokitoki town. A place established by the supreme kai of time, it is used as the base of the time patrol. He looked over to a large shrine of the immortal dragon shenron and his seven dragonballs. Many of the patrollers had wished to used the dragonballs for there own deeds. The only way this could happen however, was that they beat trunks in a battle. The balls have been in their resting places ever since. Until now...

Trunks took a deep breath and raised his arms "Eternal dragon, shenron! Rise up! And grant my wishes!" the balls glowed and exploded in a bright light, a large stream of energy shot up into the sky starting to take shape, growing arms and finally taking the form of mid-eastern dragon. Eyes glowing bright red, he stared at trunks and in a thunderous voice "I am the eternal dragon, speak your wishes so I may grant them."

Trunks gulped, having always been intimidated by the all powerful dragon, but spoke anyway though shakily "The scrolls of eternity for the 12th universe have been corrupted and we cannot fix them, so please.." he gulped "What should we do?.."

Shenron hoverred silently before speaking "I see.. It seems a new warrior must be brought, a chosem one..." trunks blinked, could it really be that simple? "Really?! That's all?.."shenrin looked down on him "Yes. You wished to posess the knowledge to fix your problem, to you wish to use the 2nd wish to summon the warrior?" Trunks nodded "Of course. Dragon! Please summon the warrior strong enough to help me!"

Shenron nodded "Your wish.." his eyes shone red as a blue light appeared before trunks "has been granted."

Trunks smiled "We're gonna make this right.. Huh?" he blinked as the light died down "It can't be.. You?!"


End file.
